


登基

by StrangerJia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJia/pseuds/StrangerJia
Summary: 3P，黑化19伦+忠心耿耿圣骑士14伦x圣洁教皇利登基大典play伪公开羞辱play投影play怀孕幻想+双龙





	登基

圣池殿内，烟雾缭绕。

水汽鼓噪着溢出，在四面石壁上结了一层迷蒙的湿意，凝成一滴后又湿漉漉地向下淌去。深潭之中，美人正背对而坐，凝脂一般的肌肤在浓雾的掩盖下愈发看不真切。他两只手撑在池壁周围，一动不动，雪似的肌肤几乎和周围乳白色的大理石地面融为一体，在金色池壁的映照下更显得清润瘦削。

艾伦隔着老远就闻到那股水汽味儿。他捧着白袍，在门口处脱了鞋，才小心翼翼地向内走去，行两步便有些克制不住自己的呼吸声。他故意弄出了点声响，见对方迟迟没有动静，才出生提醒道，“陛下，时候已经到了。”

那人这才有了动作。

他从池边伸出一只手，艾伦顿时会意，将白袍抖了抖晾开，两只手捻起白袍外翻的襟，将空荡荡的袖口露了出来。美人好似满意了一样，从池子里站了起来，两只胳膊就要往袖子里钻。

艾伦急忙放低视线，聚焦在对方洁白的小腿上，浮光掠影般瞥过那微微鼓起的斜方肌、蝴蝶骨，脊椎处凹下去的小缝，腰肢上暧昧坍塌的一窝，与腰窝里，从水中带出的一小折白色的花瓣。

这种花天生长了一副清秀寡淡的模样，小小的一朵，开得远不如其他花朵明丽，就连茎杆的绿意都像是拿笔蘸着一点点描进去的。但贴在那人的身体上，却显得如魔似幻、绮艳绝伦。艾伦的耳朵不由自主地烧了起来。他颇为不自在地抖了抖肩，像是要将领口的衣物抖高一点。

脖子肯定红成一片了，他心想。

“韩吉埃尔文他们呢？”

“几位大主教已经在殿内等候了。”艾伦从旁边的架子上拿起外袍，一边轻声答道。

“那便走吧。”

说着，利威尔摆摆手。艾伦闻言，恭敬地为利威尔提起圣袍后摆。两人并肩向圣殿走去。  
\---------------------------

大典有条不紊地进行着。不知为何，利威尔总觉得心神不定，眉心隐隐发跳。可他一凝神，将神识笼罩住整个圣殿，却又什么也没发现。

无奈之下，他被艾伦引着，走到走到大殿中心的墓棺前，绕了一周，被授予渔人权戒(Fisherman’s Ring)和披带(Pallium)。他又感受到那股骇人的视线。可余光环绕四周，场内的所有教徒都用一种类似的狂热目光盯着他，一时间，他也无可奈何。

他暗中提高了警惕，转过身，抬腿，轻轻落在圣殿前白色的大理石阶上。突然觉得腰一酸，众目睽睽下险些跌落在地——

“陛下，当心脚下。”

艾伦在他耳边小声提醒了一句，暗中扶了下。利威尔心中一暖，轻轻点头，示意无碍，继续抬腿向上走去，内心并没有放松警惕。

可身体越是紧张，那不适感便愈发强烈。他只觉得身后隐秘的那处，有什么粘稠的液体，正顺着——不好，似乎流下来了……

“唔……”他忍不住小声呻吟一下，招来艾伦疑惑的目光。他轻微地摇摇头，羞耻地抿了抿嘴。腿间湿腻一片，他生怕那液体浸湿了圣袍，在身后留下暗色的湿痕。于是无暇顾及其他，加速了步伐，向圣座走去。

这该死的淫魔，等他找到对方隐匿在哪儿了，定要让他好看。

直到臀部接触到圣座的软垫，他才放下心来，可屁股上传来的冰凉触感让他脸蓦然红了大半——那液体想必是已经流出来沾湿布料了。那种不适感稍微削弱了些。

此时到了下一个环节，教徒们与主教将一一到圣殿之上，亲吻教皇手上的权戒，得到教皇的祝福。韩吉、埃尔文都依次上来了，可他们都跟瞎了一样并没有注意到利威尔的反常，就连利威尔本人也几乎快忘掉了这个小插曲，一心一意地在这群教徒中寻找真凶。

就在这时，他脸色一变。

后穴中多出了一种力道，仿佛是一条细细的藤蔓，小心地探出了爪牙。不知为何他微妙地理解了那股力道的“心情”，怀着好奇，在他的后壁内四处试探着施力，这儿戳戳，那儿按按。可利威尔禁欲太久了，在大庭广众之下，身体的敏感度更是有所提高。那藤蔓微小的动作，居然让他颤抖着感受到快感，身前的性器亢奋地微微抬头。

艾伦不懂教皇大人为何如此反常，但还是加快了步子，站在圣座侧后方。但他并不知道，在他的正前方，他的教皇大人正在翻涌而来的情欲中苦苦挣扎，被一条藤蔓玩的全身酸软、无法动弹，身后已经湿了一片。就连身前，如果不是圣袍宽大，想必已经让他丑态毕露了。

“啊……”利威尔紧咬着牙关，与体内作怪的藤蔓苦苦斗争着。此时一旦松开牙齿，流出来的一定剧烈的呻吟与喘息声，足以毁掉一个教皇所有的名誉。

——可他必须得说话。身前的教徒已经瑟瑟发抖许久了。他正亲吻着教皇手中的权戒，可半跪了许久也没有等到回应。正当他忐忑不安地反省着自己是否得罪了教皇时，才听见教皇颤抖的声音：“愿……主、保佑、你……”

教皇大人的声音听起来有些奇怪，是不是为了登基大典操劳过度了？教徒小心地抬眼一看，却发现教皇满脸通红，似乎在与什么力量激烈斗争着。他不敢再看，匆匆退下了。

利威尔稍稍松了一口气，随即看见下一个教徒也登上了圣阶。为了分散注意力，他在心里默默数道，“一步，两步……”

但他终究没能接着数下去。

体内的力量突然作怪。它聚成一个圆球状，开始往他体内最敏感的那一点猛烈地撞击。利威尔不由得发出一声闷哼，手指紧紧地攥住了圣座的扶手。方才藤蔓试探着碰触过这个地方，却没有刻意发力，他也仅仅是两腿发软地接受着玩弄。可现在，这股力量仿佛在那处上跳跃起舞，引得他全身战栗，后穴更是大片淫液涌出，身前的圣袍也遮盖不出勃起的性器，已经湿了一片。如果仔细看看，还是能看出几分不对的。

可他必须保持面上的平和，因为那位教徒离他越来越近了。这是最后一位教徒。等过完这个仪式，中间有一段小小的休息，他可以趁机施法，将身上的黑魔法解除，抓出那个罪魁祸首。

那人越走越近。他留了满头长发，用一根绑带简单束在后头。统一的袍子在他满是肌肉的身上显得有些违和。利威尔总觉得似乎在哪里见过这个人，可他无暇顾及了。身后的力量的冲击愈发强烈，他抖着嘴唇，几乎克制不住呻吟。眼前都隐隐出现重影，额上沁出了隐隐汗珠。

教徒在他面前轻轻跪下，握着他的手，眼见着嘴唇就要碰到手指上的权戒，他突然停下，微微一笑，俯身向前，吻上了利威尔高高耸起的性器。

与此同时利威尔后穴中的邪物剧烈的动弹了起来——那邪物竞然化成一个吸盘的形状，牢牢地吸在他的敏感点上，仿佛一张小嘴一样又吸又舔，力道很粗鲁，带着难言的疼痛，顺着全身的血管逆流成熊熊燃烧的火焰，几乎将他燃烧殆尽。利威尔低叫一声，前后双双失守。身前的性器射出两道浊液，后穴则是分泌出一大股液体。

使臣的吻，正落在他身前圣袍的湿痕上。

高潮之间，人已全然失神，只有脑内闪过的一道白光，提示着这个似曾相识的使臣的真实身份——

那张脸，分明就是长大后的艾伦。

\-------------------------

利威尔终于从高潮中清醒过来时，一睁眼，似乎世界都蒙上了一层雾气，只有三人是色彩鲜活的。艾伦怒意勃发，圣剑架在使臣的脖子上，无声对峙着。

利威尔想从圣座上起来，却发现双手双脚都被那邪术困在圣座上。他这时才看见在他身上作怪的到底是什么东西。那是一种黑色的雾气，利威尔在其中嗅到了熟悉的黑魔法的味道。那黑色的迷雾紧紧地束着他的手腕，与白皙的皮肤、金色的椅背相互印衬，显得格外淫靡。

他再次抽了抽手，发现体内的光明神力流转受阻，抬头冷道，“你不是普通教徒，究竟是什么人？”

身后的艾伦更是怒声说道，“如果还想要命的话，拿开你的脏手，滚出去！”

那人不为所动。

他依然那样有恃无恐，仿佛脖颈边上的圣剑完全威胁不到他的性命，喉结滚动了一下。利威尔从他的眼神中察觉到一种令人毛骨悚然的贪婪，像是一匹受伤累累的饿狼，毛发凌乱缠结，，拖着残躯在无尽的沙漠中缓行了无数个日夜，受伤的后腿走得露出了累累白骨，终于在这天，见到了自己的药。

固然可怜，但那执念与毅力也极为可怕。

他全然无视艾伦的攻击，凑上去想亲吻利威尔的眉间。利威尔嫌恶地一偏头，那吻便落在利威尔细长浓密的睫毛上，如蝉翼一般，隐秘而温柔。他眼神柔和得能滴出水来，却让利威尔有点不寒而栗。

“终于找到你了，”他说，“教皇陛下。”

一旁，艾伦正目眦欲裂地看着这一切。早在使臣企图上前亲吻利威尔的那一瞬间，他便果断下手，想要割开对方的喉咙。可他发现，圣剑根本无法再侵入一丝一毫。他转而想用肉搏，但身体不受控制一般，停在原地。

那人身上有一种令人窒息的熟悉感，这一分熟悉感，让他不知为何无法憎恨这个陌生人，反而有一种亲近的欲望。可他想了许久，也想不出来究竟是谁。

那人却仿佛看出艾伦心中所想，瞥了他一眼。“我可以放开你，”他说，“可一旦你杀了我，我的幻术也会瞬间失效，底下所有人都能看见你们教皇这样双腿大张的欠操模样，你确定吗？”

艾伦顿时脸色铁青。霎那间，那人手一挥，一道黑影便击中艾伦的头部，他闷哼一声，后退两步，便瘫软在地上了。

利威尔想起身去救他，却苦于双手双脚被缚，抬头怒瞪对方的双眼，“你究竟有什么目的？”

“我来……”说着，那人操纵黑雾将利威尔的双腿呈M形绑在圣座的扶手上，声音喑哑，“救你。”

话音刚落，一阵奇异的快感俘获了利威尔的全身。他刚刚高潮过一次，身体还沉浸在方才的快感之中，被随意撩拨一下，就又有了感觉，顿时浑身瘫软。若不是黑雾捆住了他，此刻他已经像一滩水一样，流到地面上去了。

确实也有水滴在地面上。利威尔神志不甚清明，听见耳边滴滴答答的水声，还以为是外头下雨了，仔细一感觉才发现，他的臀部位于圣座边缘，后穴流出的诞液浸湿了整块布料，嘀嘀嗒嗒地向下淌水，全部洒在了地上。羞愧席卷而来，与之并行来到的是难以言喻的快感与痒意，往他的骨髓里钻。

“唔……”几声控制不住的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，心里残存的却是难言的屈辱。可利威尔无法否认也无比痛恨的是，在这样的屈辱下，他确实有感觉了。

教徒脸上带了一丝笑意。不是嘲笑，更像是一种怀念。“教皇陛下还是如此敏感。”他说着，手中寒光一闪，利威尔只觉得身下凉飕飕的，对方将他身后的圣袍一分为二，露出他红艳的、湿漉漉的后穴，与再次爬起的性器。、

他正坐在圣座上，也就是说，下方，是……

“陛下，也让底下的教徒们都参观参观你的后穴吧。”说着，那人让开了身形，在一旁蹲下，像是拍卖场上的主持人一样，将展示盘内的宝物呈上，方便台下的观众欣赏。

他还伸出两只手指，趁着利威尔后穴中淫液泛滥，扭曲旋转之间，将它撑大，以便教徒参观。几道淫水顺着他的动作，从他手指上流下，不由得让他发出几声轻笑。

利威尔不堪地闭上了眼睛。那人的身形高大，站在他前面时遮住了大半的阳光。他也心安理得地将这些丑恶的欲望埋葬在黑暗之中；可现在他一移开身体，阳光洒在他裸露的肌肤之上，微微发热，无比清晰地告诉他一件事情——艾尔迪亚大陆至高无上的教皇陛下，正在他的教徒与主教们面前，裸着下身，任由魔族玩弄着自己的后穴。

闭上眼睛不仅隔绝了视觉，更让听力愈加明显。他的耳边突然响起一阵窃窃私语，似乎底下的人都已经恢复了意识，正议论着他的身体。

“教皇陛下的皮肤真白啊……”

“后穴这么红，这么软，操进去的话，应该会像小嘴一样紧紧地吸住我吧……”

“都湿透了……还在滴水呢……”

“没想到教皇陛下居然这么骚……”

“说实话，我也想试试教皇陛下的味道……”

利威尔恐惧地睁开眼睛，入目依然是那片蒙蒙的雾，与那人和艾伦几乎一样的脸上那抹微笑。他面上潮红更甚，又惊又怒地喝到：“滚开！”

教徒似乎有几分惋惜地说道，“陛下不肯睁眼看我，我只能用一些特殊办法了。”他依然还是用那两只手，细细地玩弄着利威尔的后穴，直把圣洁的教皇阁下玩得喘息连连。

“我已经睁开眼了，你还想怎样？”

“晚了，”使臣说道，“既然睁开眼了，就好好看看我是怎样玩你的吧。”

他右手一挥，打出了一道光，投射在空中。利威尔凝睛一看，里头正是他后穴的景象。他还没发怒，就感到使臣突然加快了速度，每次都狠狠地撞在敏感点上。

比起一开始塞进去的小玩意，手指自然是要智能得多。不仅能猛烈地撞击那处，随之还有碾转抠挖，时快时慢；时而如狂风暴雨，时而又轻轻抚摸那处，引得利威尔浑身颤抖。他想起圣殿乐师的表演，指挥也仿佛有这样一双巧手，手指向哪儿，乐队的演奏就跟到哪儿；而使臣也是一样，手按到哪儿，快感与高潮从哪里迸发。

“唔……啊……”

空中的投影诚实地照出利威尔看不到的那一面。在这样的刺激下，他很快又高潮了，亲眼看见那朵小花很快就成熟、绽放，被玩弄得瑟瑟发抖，近乎谄媚地吞吐着那两根手指。高潮的时候后穴淌出透明无色的淫液，将他的下身浸湿，阳光下亮晶晶的。 

下身被玩弄出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，粘液被搅打缠动，挤压出白色的泡沫。那人将手指抽出来，放在利威尔眼前，并起，又分开，两根手指间连了一道银丝，再将那点液体全部抹在利威尔的唇上，远远地传来一阵似海水一般的咸腥味。

利威尔张嘴便想咬断对方的手指，却被灵巧的躲开了。可就在那人用手掐住利威尔的下巴，迫使他抬起头来时，异变陡生——那人背后突现一道高大的身影，然后是一声闷响，他应声倒落在地。

原来是举着圣剑的艾伦。他没敢在这里直接要了对方的命，只好先用圣剑砸晕对方，然后欺身向前，为利威尔解开身上的束缚。

可不知道那黑色的雾气究竟是什么东西，艾伦解得满头大汗，甚至用圣剑去割，也无法割开。正当他准备连人带椅子一起带走的时候，地上的人已经醒了，“哇”地吐出了一大口血，脸色苍白。

利威尔和艾伦都警惕地看了过去，那人没有察觉。他搞不清楚自己身在何处似的，环顾四周，许久后瞪大了眼睛，惊愕地看向利威尔。映入眼帘的便是利威尔身上的惨状。

半晌，他疯癫了一样大笑了起来，笑着笑着又吐了口血。

“没想到啊……没想到……”他的眼角流下两行泪，“无论过了多少世，都是我先伤了你……”

若是以往的利威尔，他不至于对这样对待自己的匪徒心怀不忍。可今天，不知为何，看见对方凄惨的模样，心底奇迹一般浮现一丝可怜。他抬头看看艾伦，艾伦也是一脸复杂地盯着对方，手中的圣剑依旧举着。

地上那人眼睛方才分明是红的；可现在，那红色已如潮水一般纷纷退去，令人头皮发麻的执念与疯狂也从脸上消失。他像是换了一个人，看着顺眼多了。可正当艾伦欣喜地割开利威尔双腿上的束缚时，又是一道黑光，打入了艾伦的眉心。

“艾伦！”利威尔焦急地抓住艾伦的手。

艾伦紧闭着眼睛，汗如泉涌，青筋暴起，没有理会利威尔的疑问。

这时，那人走了过来。看着利威尔惊惧的目光，他苦笑了两声，“别怕。”

“是我。”

“你……”

那种隐隐约约的熟悉感又浮上心头，一个人名在嘴里呼之欲出。

“……你是艾伦？”

“准确地说，是19岁时的艾伦。”那人没有否认。他将利威尔的束缚解开，抱在怀里，在他的耳边说道，“空间规则限制，我不能跟你解释太多。刚才我被魔神的暗招魇住了，伤害了你，我很抱歉。可现在如果不这么做，利威尔，你会死的。”

“你……”

利威尔原本想挣扎，却见到14伦站了起来，一脸复杂地看向19伦。19伦也并不躲闪，而是站在那里静静地让他看。

半晌，14伦低下头，“他说的是真的，陛下。”他怀疑过那段记忆的真实性，可对他身世如此了如指掌，也准确地点破了他对教皇的几分绮思。唯一的解释就是，那些血洗残酷的画面，并不是幻想，而是记忆。

利威尔似乎是有点懵了。他深深地看了那边的两人一眼，最后道，“我再信你一次，艾伦。”

人为刀俎，他为鱼肉。14伦和19伦明显已经统一战线。利威尔咬咬牙，即使有心反抗，也无力回天。他深恨自己这幅身体，更深恨被陌生人玩弄都能发情的自己。明明贵为教皇之尊，明明理应绝情绝欲，孤老终身；为何偏偏如此敏感多情？为什么被人随便抚弄一下便会发软颤抖、淫水直流？

19伦似乎看出他心中所想，亲了亲他，安慰道，“你没有背叛任何人。老教皇给你下了药，你现在对我的接触没有任何抵抗力。”

药……？

无暇思考，19伦将他抱在怀里，自己坐在圣殿上。14伦则站在圣座面前，伸出一只手去探利威尔的后穴。

那处接连高潮了两次，已经软塌塌的了，只是14伦的手法比刚才19伦的似乎还要色情。19伦对这幅身体已经非常熟悉了，可14伦不同。他几乎是带着一种朝圣或是探险的心情，从利威尔的会阴处开始，沿着淫水流淌的痕迹一路向下。

刚才是被外人恶意玩弄，现在却是被暗恋许久的爱人温柔对待，利威尔也不再压抑自己的叫声与反应。他是圣子，从未自渎过，也不知道那地方被触碰居然会引发这样奇妙的反应，像猫一样轻轻地叫了一声，“艾伦……”

艾伦的手终于来到下边，与19伦轻车熟路地寻找敏感点的样子不同，他先从那朵小花的花瓣开始玩起，抚摸着外头被淫液浸湿的褶皱。如同羽毛一般的碰触从神经末梢一路传到脊椎的反应中心，利威尔“唔”了一声，暗自忍耐。

虽然不好意思说出口，但……他有点忍不住了。

身后的19伦轻轻地笑了一声，胸腔传来的震动感让利威尔身形一颤。他从后头伸出手，抚摸着利威尔前方的性器，整根地上下捋动，外加揉搓囊袋与马眼的部分，擦去马眼上渗出的液体。

利威尔浑身一抖，前头抖了抖就要喷射出来，却被使臣眼疾手快地握住，将教皇用的披带牢牢地缠在上面，“你射太多了，得节省一点。”

“不……”利威尔剧烈挣扎了起来，19伦用了好大力气才将他抱紧了。“让我去……”

与此同时，艾伦将手指伸出了后穴之中。在19伦的带领下，他准确无误地找到了利威尔的敏感点，稍微发狠按压，利威尔的脊背就绷直了，脚尖也绷直了。无法承受的快感几乎将他摧毁，看起来像是一只垂死的鸟，蝴蝶骨翩翩欲飞却始终飞不起来。

“艾伦、艾伦……那儿不行……”

“这只是第一个敏感点，他敏感点多着呢。”19伦说道，“这一个比较浅，其他的手指就够不到了。”

“还有哪儿？”

“一般人就两个，前列腺一个，穴心一个。”19伦说着，一边用只手，在利威尔的下腹处比划。“他有四个，穴心旁还有两个，离得很近，你够大的话，捅穴心的时候能够一起捅到。你用力地三个穴心一起操，前头不给一点刺激，他都能射湿一条床单。”

利威尔颤栗了一下。到目前为止，仅仅是一个敏感点被刺激到，这样的快感已经让他觉得无力承受了。他无法想象后穴的四个敏感点与前头的性器一起被刺激的时候，究竟会有多爽。

正想着，19伦又凑到他耳边，喋喋不休地继续说道，“你绝对想象不到，你的穴心是有多么销魂。”

“我还和你在圣殿的祭坛上做过——我早就看出你对这劳什子神没什么尊敬。我从后面干你，逼着你念福音。念得好，我就奖励你，干你的穴心；念的差，我就罚你，顶住那一点用力研磨。然后你会抓着我，摇着头流着眼泪说不要不要，我说你要的，最后把你操得昏过去……”

“啊——！！”利威尔突然发出了一声长长的、带着哭腔的尖叫，原来是14伦醋意大发地脱了裤子，直接干了进来。年轻人的性器又长又直，披襟斩棘地直到穴心处，在外头还留了一小截。然后他不管其他，狂风骤雨一般，顶着那一处动了起来。他自己都不知道，原来身体处还有这样一个地方，轻轻抚过去都会让他感受到剧烈的快感。两只眼睛瞬间就盈了眼泪。

“那是什么？别碰那儿……”

使臣一边观察着，一边指导着艾伦。“他敏感点比较深，你要再用力一点，捅深一点。”那撞击突然更用力了起来。确实是很极有效的，利威尔连呻吟都发不出来了。“不要一昧地使劲撞，九浅一深懂吗？撞几下，龟头在里面转一圈，再用力撞几下，最好不要有规律，出乎意料一点。”

“不要你管。”14伦很不高兴似的，白了他一眼。

14伦毕竟是处男，做得满头大汗，有些不得要领。可就凭这几分不得要领，也足够利威尔欲仙欲死地回味好久了。他喊得嗓子都哑了，低声叫，“艾伦……”

“上边别闲着，手像这样，用点力掐他的乳头，也可以用嘴吸。”说着，19伦用力地揪了一下利威尔的乳头。被这样用力一揪，利威尔魂都要没了一半。这人对他的敏感点简直了如指掌、如数家珍，任何一个动作，都以他最喜欢的方式作用在他身上最敏感的位置。

“你上面用嘴吸，下头再狠狠地干他的穴心，很快他就会泄了。不用太温柔，他就喜欢粗暴点的。”

利威尔后穴突然疯狂搅动起来，方才说的几个穴心轮流吸允着14伦性器的头部。14伦额头上青筋都要爆起来了，强忍着没有射出。

19伦眼里闪过一丝不忍，却依然强硬地说道，“继续。他前方高潮之后整个人都会被干软了干瘫了，还是一团软肉，这时候你再对着那儿用力，生殖腔才会打开。”

生殖腔——？

利威尔被这个名词吓了一跳，躯干剧烈抖动着。脑子依然迷茫一片，直觉是刚才那处随便碰一下就能让他疯狂的小凹陷。他想要挥动自己的手脚，从这骇人的欲望之中逃开。可他逃不开。14伦的阴茎就像钉子一样将他死死地楔在19伦的身上。

19伦怕他太过紧张，生殖腔开不了，便伸出手，安抚性地从上到下捋动利威尔的性器。14伦也不敢动弹，僵持在那儿。利威尔这时才像是得了趣，抖了抖，身体逐渐放松了下来。

正在此时，14伦惊喜地喊道，“开了！”

利威尔觉得下腹一酸，体内那个隐秘的地方哭哭啼啼地打开了一道小缝。他惊叫一声，眼泪从脸庞上划过，在哭叫中被推上另一个顶峰。可那缝还是太小，19伦皱了皱眉，伸出两只手指，沿着艾伦的性器，慢慢地塞入利威尔体内。

“你要干什么？”

“非常时间非常手段。”19伦答道。他再扩张了一下，见差不多了就将自己的性器也塞入。三个人不约而同地闷哼一声。紧接着，19伦就快速挺腰，与14伦的性器一起，轮流顶撞着利威尔的穴心。

19伦一狠心，强行猛干一下，将生殖腔硬生生地顶开来。实在是太酸了，利威尔被干得又哭又叫，后穴中分泌出一波一波的粘液，那条缝口蠕动着，缓缓吞下吞两根性器。

“好痒、好痛……别顶那儿……那究竟是什么……”

“你的生殖腔。”19伦一边吻他，一边在他耳朵边说道。“等下我们就把那里头射得满满的。你到时候动都动不了，全身上下都会是乳白色的精液。一旦想起身，动动腿，精液就会从小穴之中流出来，肯定很色情……”

“我们一定会把你的肚子都射得鼓起来，里面全都是我们的精液。几个月过后，你的肚子就会真的大起来。胚胎着陆的时候才是真正的开始。一开始只是身体更加敏感，等到了能行房的时候，你就会发现，孩子的头部正好隔着什么顶在你的穴心上。你连动都动不了，就连下床，都会戳得你淫叫连连。[1]”

“你的乳房会渐渐鼓成一个小馒头，轻轻碰一下都会痛。等初乳期到了，你又会觉得奇痒无比，每天叼着衣服求我们给你吸奶……”

“利威尔真不是一个乖孩子。”14伦在旁边应和道。

“别说了、别说了……啊、啊！”

“你会把衣服撩起来，然后跟我说，艾伦，这里好痒，帮我吸吸吧。如果这时候我不同意，你几乎能哭出来，坐在我腿上、挺着大肚子一直用胸蹭我，奶汁都渗了出来……流到我满衣服都是，一个星期得丢好几件衣服……”

“你说，你这么幼稚，这么当好一个好爸爸？”

“混蛋、啊！你给我闭嘴……”

“这时候我才板着脸，同意帮你吸吸奶。你就会立刻把全身衣服都脱掉——不，应该说，在你坐上来之前，就自觉地脱掉了所有的衣服，光溜溜的像一个小泥鳅一样往我怀里钻，将胸挺到我嘴边。我先不用嘴，帮你用手捏捏，奶汁就洒得我整手都是……你这时候就会用哭腔跟我撒娇，说捏得你好痛。小坏蛋，明明是你让我吸的……”

“明明这么大这么沉稳的一个人，怎么怀了孕就这么爱撒娇……”

“你能想象到奶水被吸出来的那种感受吗？你的奶孔敏感无比，我用嘴一吸，空气不足的时候奶头就会被挤压变形。奶水就顺着奶孔喷涌出来……液体在那么敏感的地方摩擦划过，被掠夺得一干二净，我光听你的叫声就知道有多爽了……”

“我给你吸奶还会克制下力道，儿子给你吸奶的时候可会上牙咬的，你确定你受得住吗？”

“够了……够了……”

14伦眼神幽暗了起来，突然说道，“利威尔桑，我也想喝你的奶。”

利威尔被年轻人直白的话语闹的满脸通红。他看着14伦低下头，用力吮吸着自己的奶头，仿佛能想象出19伦描述的场景——教皇的办公殿内，他大着肚子，仰着头，被吸得满脸通红。艾伦穿着圣骑士的铠甲，上头被自己的体液弄得一塌糊涂，将他抱在腿上，用力地吸着自己的奶头——

“不行了……不行了……啊——啊！！”

14伦和19伦的最后几下操的又深又狠，像是打桩一样，誓要将他钉在这里。何止是圣殿之中，利威尔只觉得自己的灵魂与身体已经分离了。身体在三次元与四次元的缝隙之间飘荡，灵魂早已飞向了五六七八甚至更高的次元位面。他发出了一声哭叫，在前方完全没动静的情况下，后穴喷射出大量的淫水，达到了高潮。

“凝神！”就在此时，19伦大喝一声，运转黑魔法，带着精液在利威尔体内游过几遍，才将软塌塌的性器拿出来，看见利威尔后头缓缓的流出白色的浊液，淌在圣座上。至于他本人，早已昏过去，不省人事了。

松开披带的时候，前方的性器断断续续地吐出几道浓精。在昏迷之中，利威尔又一次登上了顶峰。

19伦将他抱在腿上，给他穿戴好备用的圣袍，放在圣座之中。14伦沉默了许久，一脸复杂道，“你要走了吗？”

“对啊……”他却是一脸解脱。“这一次，终于赶在了一切发生之前改变了这一切。”

他眼睁睁地看着自己的身体逐渐消散。临走前他回头，一挥手，一道圣洁的光在皇城中央缓缓升起，让底下从幻境中苏醒的教徒们看不清圣座上的情况。

过了许久，他们纷纷跪下，大喊道，“教皇陛下万岁！”

“天赐神迹！天佑我皇！”

“光明神显灵了！教皇万众所归！”

\--------------------------------

三个月后，教皇宣布，光明神仁慈，赐圣子于腹中。一年后，利威尔顺利分娩，生下了圣子。圣子天生就有极其强大的神力，就好像……在他还在肚子里时，已经饱饱地吸收过了一份一样。

美中不足的事情，在空间规则的作用下，艾伦失去了关于那次就职仪式的全部记忆，还以为这是利威尔和其他人生的孩子。利威尔气不过，将艾伦发放到外地，让彼此二人冷静一下。

可艾伦刚刚离开，他就发现自己怀孕了，急忙传令让艾伦赶紧回皇城。可谁想到，在误以为被自己暗恋的教皇厌弃后，艾伦一时时空，被黑魔法侵蚀了身体。他不愿意被魔神控制，斗争之下，与来自另一时空的自己融合，找回了其他世界线的记忆。再次回来时，脸与大典上突然出现的教徒一模一样。

原来，在其他的世界线的这个时候，利威尔已经死了许多年了。这个世界线的利威尔，是唯一存活于宇宙之中所有平行空间的利威尔。

利威尔与母亲库谢尔曾经是教会的“圣子”、“圣女”。说是地位崇高，其实是教皇的禁脔。艾伦原本是教皇暗中派去利威尔身边监视利威尔的间谍。按照教皇的指示，他在利威尔的吃食之中下了秘药。这种秘药可以改造男人的身体，在体内形成子宫，让他们对特定人群无比淫荡。最重要的是——在受精之后，孩子会吸收母体的全部力量，破腹而出。

艾伦并不知道具体药效。他反叛之后，就停了这种药。久而久之，他将这件事情抛之脑后。 

在其他的世界线里，利威尔登基之后，两人在一次死劫中互通心意，情迷罗帐。可谁知，当年下的药药效还在，利威尔怀孕，伤心之下想将艾伦逐出皇城。艾伦自知有愧，没有离开很远，而是蹲守在皇城附近，

谁知这一别就是永恒。圣胎吸收了利威尔的全部力量，在出生的时候破腹而出，将利威尔活生生地撕裂在病床上。

回来见到这一幕的艾伦当场入了魔。为了改变一切，他学习了禁忌的时空秘术与黑魔法。可谁知，无论如何跳跃，他都只能来到与利威尔上床之后，无法改变任何事情。他一次次见证了利威尔的死亡。 

绝望之中，他与魔神做了交易；魔神并不是什么特别的神祗，而是一团会放大人心中欲念恶念的黑雾。他成功穿越回了登基大典这天，可也在神智不清的时候无意侮辱了自己的爱人。 

14伦的一敲让他清醒过来。圣胎即使再强大，也只是肉体凡胎，对力量的接纳有一定界限。理论上来说，只需要用其他力量填满圣胎，就可以解决利威尔的死劫了。于是他与14伦双龙，他付出全部力量，14伦付出一部分力量，才堪堪满足了婴儿的渴求。至此，19岁的艾伦永远消逝在这里。若不是魔神贪婪，占据了他的身体，这份记忆永远见不了光。而魔神，机缘巧合之下，被这个世界的艾伦斩于刀下。

寻回了记忆的艾伦的第一件事，就是赶回皇城，在圣殿之内、众目睽睽之下，拥抱了自己的爱人，他的教皇陛下。

辗转多世，终得善果。

[1]是微博的一个梗，也忘记是哪里来的了，反正画了omega怀孕的示意图。侵删


End file.
